


No Lifeguard on Duty

by BlackHatKat



Series: Remnant Visitors [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, he should have brought a towel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHatKat/pseuds/BlackHatKat
Summary: He should have just gone back to his room.
Series: Remnant Visitors [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/980718
Kudos: 2





	No Lifeguard on Duty

It was getting late, and he knew he should be getting back to the dorms soon before Sage or Scarlet started sending him annoying messages on his scroll. He and Sun had been training up for the doubles round as the competition was looking to be pretty intense after seeing what the other schools had to offer. Blake had offered to help them out tonight, and they'd lost track of time. Sun, being the dork that he was, was currently walking Blake back to her room which left him to journey back on his own. He knew when to make himself scarce.

Neptune yawned, stretching his arms as he followed the winding pathways towards the dormitory where all the visiting schools' students were staying. Beacon Academy had a pretty cool-looking campus, he'd give them that. There were all sorts of gardens and fountains... lots of places to hang out... or sneak away to.

As he went around a large topiary shaped like a shield, he suddenly heard the sound of a stringed instrument coming from the other side of the tall hedge. The song was soft and melodic. It was rather enticing and he couldn't help but turn in its direction.

After a few more steps, the music paused for a moment and he froze in his tracks, realizing where he was going. The outdoor swimming pool was over there. Gritting his teeth, he debated on checking out the source of the music. It could totally be a cute girl! There certainly were plenty here at the Vytal Festival. Those NDGO girls were quite the hotties.

But the pool...

He heard a strum, and then it started again. This time, the song was more upbeat, but Neptune couldn't help but sense a strange, hollow quality to the tone. Finally, curiosity got the best of him and he went around to hop the short fence into the closed pool area.

Most of the lights were shut off, and the cover over the pool was closed. Breathing a sigh of relief that the source of his uneasiness was hidden, Neptune scanned around, searching for the mystery musician.

Sitting up above in the lifeguard chair was a slim figure in a long black coat. It was a guy with sandy-blond hair styled in a mullet. He appeared to be tuning the large stringed instrument he had across his lap.

Disappointed that it wasn't the girl he was imagining, Neptune turned to go.

"Hey you."

Neptune glanced over his shoulder.

"Yeah, you." The young man jumped down from his perch. "You're that guy who zapped those girls in the match today."

"Err..." Neptune rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, that's me."

The guy chuckled. "That was a slick move."

"Uh, thanks?"

"Couldn't help but notice though..." The guy slung his instrument over his back as he approached. "You seemed a little hesitant to get near the other side of the field."

Neptune scowled. "I was keeping the other side on lockdown. It's called strategy." He needed a change of topic and fast. "What're you doing out here anyways?"

The guy shrugged. "I heard from a colleague that this was an interesting place to check out. Mostly I'm trying to avoid doing any real work..."

Neptune tilted his head to the side. The guy didn't look that much older than him. Maybe he was a freshly graduated Huntsman? Although his attitude seemed kind of weird. Lazy, perhaps?

The guy yawned. "So are we gonna do this or what?"

Neptune blinked. "Excuse me?"

The blond swung his instrument back around and gave it a strum. "Have a fight, duh. What were you thinking?" He motioned at the weapon on Neptune's back. "You have your gear, right? Let's see what you've got."

"Dude, I don't know know who you think you are..."

"Aw, come on!" The guy strummed his instrument again and Neptune noticed a puddle of water forming on the ground.

"Crap..." Neptune muttered. This crazy guy's semblance had something to do with the worst possible thing he could imagine! He took a step back but suddenly he felt a presence behind him. Turning slowly, he saw what he could only describe as a water-clone of the psycho musician. "You gotta be kidding me!" He drew his weapon.

"Heh. That's more like it..." The guy smirked. "Now... Dance Water Dance!" Several more clones popped up from the ground.

Neptune pulled down his goggles. "All right buddy, you're asking for it!" He put on a brave face but inside he was petrified. It was a good thing no one else was here. This was gonna be a messy fight.

And it was. The clones slid around everywhere, occasionally diving right at him. Every swing of Neptune's trident that made contact caused an explosion of water all over him, soaking him to the core.

Shivering, he fought them all off one by one while the jerk in the black coat stood off to the side playing that damn instrument. Gritting his teeth, Neptune twirled his trident and hurled it at his opponent, piercing through the water clones that stood in his way.

"Yeek!" The blond dropped his instrument in surprise and jumped backwards up onto the lifeguard chair. 

The clones all vanished and Neptune strode over, picking up the long-necked guitar-thing and unceremoniously threw it over the fence.

"Aw man!" the blond whined.

"Ha! Now it's my turn!" Neptune managed a smirk, retrieving his trident and transforming it back to its projectile form. "Heads up!" He then began firing at his annoying adversary.

The blond barely dodged the beams of energy and it was his turn to make nervous noises as Neptune chased him around the perimeter of the pool.

They did about four laps before the blond paused by the fence, bracing both hands on his knees, clearly winded by the exercise. Neptune slowed and kept his distance, eyeing him cautiously.

After a moment, the blond straightened and gave him a grin. "Welp, looks like I've overstayed my welcome!" A huge wall of water then rose up in front of him, crashing down on Neptune and thoroughly re-soaking the stunned teen. He then gave Neptune a short bow before jumping up and hopping over the fence where his instrument had gone, disappearing from view.

"Hey get back here!" Neptune leapt up after him, and as he was doing so, he thought he heard what sounded like a shallow whooshing noise. When he reached the other side, the guy was gone. "Well alright then," he muttered.

\---

Weiss was walking along the path towards her dorm after saying goodbye to Winter. She'd made her choice, once again ignoring her father's call. Humming softly to herself, she began to go through some stances in her mind in preparation for the doubles round training that she and Yang had planned for the morning. As she neared the dormitories, she spotted another figure approaching from the pool area.

"Neptune!" She gave the blue-haired teen a friendly wave and he looked over at her. When he got closer she realized that he was soaking wet. "What happened to you?" she wondered and he let out a huge sigh.

"Yeah.... I don't wanna talk about it," he groaned.

Weiss raised an eyebrow as he slowly trudged by her, water dripping off of him leaving a continuous trail on the ground.

"Aren't you... afraid of water?" Weiss mumbled to herself as he left. Confused, she shook her head and carried on back to her room.

xxx

End


End file.
